100 Reasons to Say I Love You
by baibabs
Summary: Royai 100 Themes Challenge. Roy made no noise to indicate he was crying. The only way Riza could tell he was still crying was the occasional gasp for breath, and the shaking. 25. So I'm Crying up.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ROYAI 100 THEMES! Yep, new project getting started for Royai day! I'm starting early so I can get more done. It is Manga-verse or the Brotherhood Anime. So it will contain some spoilers I will put up warnings. I am determined to finish ALL 100 prompts. No I am not doing them in order, when I get an idea for one I write it. This one is short…sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal if I did…I'd probably mess it up.**_

_**Theme #: 017. Scars *Spoilers for up to chapter 101***_

Scars didn't heal…that was the bottom line. Some part of Roy felt they were there to keep you in your place, so you never forgot what you did in the past. There happened to be two he felt at fault for. One was a long and thin line placed on the neck of his subordinate in attempt to get him to open the gate to save her, and the scar on her back; the one that she insisted for him to make so she could seal away her father's research forever.

Riza, on the other hand, had placed blame on herself for a different set of scars. One was a large scar that took up over a third of Roy's left side, lower back, and abdomen. Another was the faint scar on the back of his right hand. Those scars were her fault. They were all her fault because she was unable to protect him from the homunculus, Lust, and he was left to fend for himself; all because she was too weak.

Maybe it wasn't the scars on your own body that were that reminded you of your mistakes, but the scars on the one person you loved that weighed so heavily on your mind. You had to let that fact sink in that no matter what, that mistake would not be forgotten. Not by you, and not by the person who bore that scar.

Maybe that was why when he held her rubbed her back and placed gentle kisses on her neck. Maybe it was the reason she placed her hand on his side to get his attention, and hugged him from behind so often.

It was always gentle; maybe it was to cover up that pain that they went through it get it, almost as if it could erase the past make them forget. It was foolish, both of them knew it was but, maybe they dull the memory, with something gentle.

Gentle…it almost seemed…forced. As if it was an apology, if you didn't forgiveness was too much to ask for. Forgive and forget…impossible. That was the reason those scars existed, to keep you from forgetting, to keep you from forgiveness. They were never truly resented, in truth they only resented themselves, for being weak. They got stronger together, slowly building a bond, one that could withstand injuries, and reminders, a relationship that would offer up forgiveness, a relationship to protect and defend the person dearest to you.

Maybe they had been forgiven long ago, when they realized what they meant to each other.

**E/N: RAWR! That is all:]**


	2. So I'm Crying

_**A/N: Goodness this Theme is short too. I promise some of these will be longer than others. I'm trying to get the harder, more serious ones done first. I must give thanks to my Editor BlazedWinter for introducing me to Beast/B2ST. They're awesome; check them out sometime. (Shameless plugs…:C) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to the cow.**_

_**Theme: **__**025. 'So I'm crying'(Roy) *Spoilers for up to chapter 16***_

It was the anniversary; Hughes had died five years ago today. Roy was still awake. He had opened up a bottle of bourbon almost half an hour ago, and now the bottle was almost empty. Riza had been watching the whole scene silently, yearning to hold him, to somehow ease some of his pain. He just sat and stared out the window. Breath now tainted with alcohol, spirit weighed down with grief. It was how it was every year. If she went to bed now, when she woke up he would still be there staring out that window drinking the remains of his bourbon; maybe even starting on a new bottle.

That's what happened, grief affected everyone differently. Some cried, others drowned their sorrows in booze; Roy was the latter. It was silent, the moon slowly crept out from behind the clouds, and Riza could now see his damp face. She crossed the floor and sat beside him.

"Roy…" Only one word, because this didn't seem like the time for words.

"So Riza, it seems I'm crying." It was Roy who spoke not looking at her but at the moon now.

It wasn't right for him to cry, he was strong. Hell, she had only seen him cry once before this, and it was at Maes Funeral. She stood up, blocking his view of the window. His eyes met hers. It killed her inside, the look his black orbs held made him look so broken. She leaned forward before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"…so strong…" It was barely audible, less than a whisper. Her husband was not weak, she knew that, and no matter what he did he was always going to be her rock.

They stayed like that for a long time; Roy made no noise to indicate he was crying. The only way Riza could tell he was still crying was the occasional gasp for breath, and the shaking. Roy eventually stilled, bringing her closer to him.

"He'd be happy for you." Riza placed her hand under his chin so their eyes would meet. "He did always wonder who you were going to marry, and he waited for you to become a doting daddy. It all happened didn't it?"

Roy nodded, and opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted by the voice of a small child. Maes Mustang was in the doorway large blue blanket in hand.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream…can you tuck me in again?" Roy placed his empty glass on the table before picking up his son.

"Sure, kiddo." He gave him a small smile before looking back at Riza. "I guess it did…"

**E/N: Ahw, this is so dang sweet! If you don't think so, go see a therapist. It's obvious that you need some help…Of course, clicking that wonderfully-wonderful review button should also do you some good:)**


	3. Homecooking

_**A/N: I showed my editor the list and she personally picked this one for me to do next. So here it is Theme 31 Home cooking. :D I figured Roy would get his personality from Chris, best adoptive mother ever. Anyone else read the final chapter of Fullmetal? It makes me sad to know I no longer have the chance to read such an amazing work, and I look forward to the future and many more amazing fanfics. **_

_**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, if it was the last scene would have had Roy and Riza's wedding picture in it. **_

_**Theme: 031. Home cooking *Spoilers for up to Chapter eighty-seven* (Why yes I do feel the need to type out my numbers)**_

Riza had banished Roy from the Kitchen. She was not in the mood for Roy's antics today.

After all Chris Mustang, Roy's mother, was coming for a visit. No matter how long they had been married and how ever many visits Riza had lived through, the times when Roy's mother did decide to make an appearance were always stressful.

Roy was currently standing in the door frame of the kitchen looking like a dejected puppy. While his son, Maes, helped Riza mix bread dough, and Black Hayate kept him from sneaking back in, Roy felt quite peeved.

He dangled his foot over the threshold, Black Hayate let out a bark before promptly biting down on Roy's socked foot. He winced before bring his foot back from over the threshold.

"Damn dog…" Roy cursed under his breath praying his son didn't pick up anymore of his phrases. Maes merely giggled as his mother removed the dough from his hands, giving Roy hope that his only son hadn't heard his curse as he began to slink away.

"Damn dog!" Maes exclaimed all too happy to show off his newly learned vocabulary.

"Roy make yourself useful and stir this stew," Riza groaned as Roy placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Riza. It isn't good for you or the baby." Roy moved his hand from her back to stomach. She was eight months along and Roy did worry for her, but wanted to keep his distance at times. Some pregnant woman were moody, others were sick more than others, Riza tended to be very angry, or overly calm; it varied from day to day (or in some cases hour to hour).

Riza nodded before making her way to the nearest chair, Maes and Black Hayate following at her heels. Roy was left alone in the kitchen, stirring a pot full of stew…alone.

Riza rested in one of the large plush armchairs in the den, not willing to stray too far from the kitchen or front door. Chris Mustang, her mother-in-law only came once a year, and each time she tried as hard as she could to make it civil and not bring up the burning of her club, which happened years ago.

Of course said incident was caused by Roy in attempt to cover his tracks, and he did pay for her to rebuild the club. It somehow managed to be the focus of conversation every year.

A knock at the door signaled Riza that Chris Mustang was here. Roy turned off the burner and helped his wife out of the chair, before opening the door to a very peeved woman.

"It's about time Roy." She smirked before pulling him into a hug; Maes motioned for her to pick him up. Riza lagged behind slowly making her way to the door. Chris looked her over before speaking to Roy.

"Couldn't keep in your own pants, eh?" She glanced, over at Roy as she placed her free hand on Riza's stomach.

"Well mom I'm sure you're hungry. Want some stew?" Roy forced a smile, hoping his son wouldn't ask questions.

"Of course, I've been in that damn taxi for an hour, and skipped lunch." Riza sighed; this was also the time her son picked up some more interesting language.

Food was soon placed on the table, and the Mustang family began to eat. Roy and his mother soon began a heated argument over her bar, Maes tossing food to Black Hayate below, and Riza slowly eating and trying to keep her cool, thankful her mother-in-law would be gone in the morning.

**E/N: Ha! My favorite line has to be "Couldn't keep in your own pants, eh?" HAHAHAHAHA! But that's just me…what about you, oh fair reader? Why don't you tell us! All you must do is click that wonderfully tempting review button which just so happens to be located under this wonderfully wonderful Editor's Note!**


End file.
